Another Incriminating Photo
"Another Incriminating Photo" is the thirtieth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on July 27, 2012 and received 0.660 million viewers. Plot Loren convinces Eddie to take a break from reality to help them celebrate Melissa's birthday. Later, Max shares with Eddie what he's uncovered about Chloe, which sparks all kinds of backlash. Extended Plot Jackie pressured Chloe to tell her the truth about what she's done after hearing Tyler yelling at her for committing a crime. Chloe told her mother Tyler was just talking. She insisted nothing had happened. Jackie wasn't buying it. Elsewhere, Joe, Max Duran's private investigator showed up at the club with a photo of Chloe kissing Tyler. He told Max it happened in broad daylight just a couple of hours ago. Max was unsure if he should show the photo to Eddie, but he didn't want him to end up marrying Chloe. Adriana continued to suck up to her father and had a martini ready for him when he came home from work. Don told her she was acting like a housewife from the fifties. Adriana hid when Detective Conway showed up to speak to Don about the alibi his daughter provided for Phil. Don insisted if Adriana said she was with Phil, she was telling the truth. The Detective brought up the cheating scandal at Adriana's school. Don said she was attempting to protect Phil. The Detective insisted she could be doing that now. Adriana had claimed Phil was with her when they bought gas, but the surveillance tape showed Adriana was alone. Detective Conway thought she could be trying to protect Phil again. Ray told Phil Adriana was bad luck. He didn't want her along for the ride again. Phil didn't like what he was hearing. Turned out that Colorado didn't like Adriana either. He told Phil he was a liability and he didn't like liabilities. He also told Phil his people were watching him. In the meantime, Jake discovered that Traci's father had suffered a heart attack and Kelly had made arrangements for her to fly to Chicago to be with him. Jake told Traci he would do anything he could to make things easier for her and her mother. Jake took her to the airport but suspected Kelly was up to something. Eddie disguised himself earlier in the day to meet Loren at the Foosball table. They played a few rounds and naturally, Loren was winning. Melissa was in tow to video tape the action. Eddie told Loren he liked hanging in her world. She claimed it wasn't all that exciting but she liked it. Eddie said he did too and it was all because of her. A stunned Adam came to get Melissa and couldn't believe Eddie was there. Eddie recorded a birthday message for Mel. An elated Melissa told Eddie she was selling it to a tabloid to pay for her college tuition. An upset Chloe broke down and told Jackie the night of her movie premier, she and Tyler went to an after party. He had driven them in her car, but she drove them back after Tyler drank too much at an after party. She had a couple of drinks, but believed she was fine. A drunk Tyler was all over her and her cell phone fell to the floor. She told her mother she reached down to get it and briefly took her eyes off the road. Tyler made her keep driving and later, they discovered they had hit Max and Katy Duran. Katy didn't survive the accident. Melissa went home to celebrate her birthday with her family. She kissed Adam goodnight and surprised herself by doing so. The family is waiting for Phil to arrive when Melissa's dad Gus had to give Melissa her birthday present. He walked her out to the garage with her eyes closed and Melissa discovered a shiny red car with a bow on top. Between the kiss and the car, it's a given Melissa had a great birthday. A stressed out Max went to visit Eddie. Eddie wanted nothing to do with him. He was tired of his father trying to ruin his relationship with Chloe. Max showed him the photo. Eddie crinkled it up and threw Max out. Later, he straightened out the photo of Chloe kissing Tyler outside her place and couldn't believe what he was looking at. Elsewhere, Loren got home and discovered her mother was out. Suddenly Kelly showed up wanting to work on the timeline for Loren's career. An excited Loren continued to ask if all this was okay with Jake and Kelly assured her it was. Don showed up at the Sanders residence looking for Phil. He still hadn't come home. Gus wondered what was up, but Don insisted he wanted to speak to Phil. When Phil remained among the missing, Don practically told Gus and Lisa their son was rotten to the core. He wanted them to keep him away from Adriana or he would find a way to do that himself. Jackie tried to convince Chloe she had to tell Eddie about her car accident. Chloe told her mother she had to take this to her grave because she wasn't about to confess. Suddenly a furious Eddie showed up with that photo. Chloe put all the blame on Tyler stating he was forcing himself upon her. Eddie told Chloe he didn't believe her. Chloe summoned her mother to corroborate her story, but while Jackie admitted she heard some screaming, she didn't really hear anything. Eddie walked out leaving Chloe in tears. Adriana told Phil about the detective and how her dad had their backs. A skeptical Phil didn't buy that one. Adriana wants to do another heist but Phil told her there are no jobs for a while. She then suggested they do a robbery together. A devastated Eddie paid Tyler a visit and used some muscle to threaten him. Eddie ordered him to stay away from Chloe. He wondered if he had forced himself on her. Tyler told Eddie Chloe was a liar and he also admitted he and Chloe had been sleeping together behind his back for a long time. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Tina Huang as Lily Park *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Rick Otto as Colorado *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *James Shanklin as Joe Gable *Gonzalo Menendez as Detective Conlee *Tommy Savas as Ray Songs featured in Episode Chasing Skies - Shine Like Kaleidoscopes (1:02 – Eddie, Loren & Mel at café) Tyson Yen – Never let you go (37:05 – Eddie finds out about Chloe and Tyler) The Dandy Warhols - Bohemian like you (39:23 – Eddie confronts Tyler about photo) All times are based on the episodes listed on iTunes Gallery Eddie ep 30.jpg Kelly Traci ep 30.png Don Adriana ep 30.png Chloe Tyler ep 30.png Chloe Tyler photo ep 30.png Melissa Adam ep 30.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes